coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7483 (6th December 2010)
Plot Tyrone refuses to listen when Molly says she's leaving. Molly's adamant she's going. Leanne and Peter get ready for their hen and stag parties. Peter's on cloud nine. Sally bumps into Tyrone and is stunned when he tells her that Molly's leaving him. Sally dashes home to share the news but fretful Kevin refuses to let her get involved. At The Joinery, Ciaran complains that the inconsistent pressure of the gas is impeding his cooking. Grumpy Nick orders him to serve cold food to the stag party. Leanne turns Nick down when he again declares his love for her. Tina starts at the Rovers as Leanne's hen party gets underway. Janice, Eileen, Rita, Maria, Carla, Julie, Fiz and Deirdre are among the revellers. Tyrone's convinced Molly has another man. She denies it but Tyrone says he'd be prepared to turn a blind eye if she'll stay. Molly despairs. Claire sees Ashley off as he leaves for the stag night. Charlotte rings John inquiring if he's dumped Fiz yet. John promises to do so shortly. Peter's stag-do takes place at The Joinery with Ken, Steve, Lloyd, Dev, Eddie, Jason, Kirk and Ashley in attendance. Chris turns up and annoys Lloyd by pestering Cheryl. Carla enjoys Leanne's discomfort as the hens discuss marriage and "Mr Right". Nick turns up at the Rovers wanting to talk to Leanne. He tries one last time to get her to flee with him and never look back. Leanne admits to having doubts about marrying Peter but resists the offer. Nick's gutted. Becky panics when she finds Max is not in his room. She heads off in search of him. Mischievous Carla encourages Nick to put in an appearance at Peter's stag party. Charlotte turns up at No.5 and John's forced to let her inside. Tyrone prevents Molly from leaving the house. He tells her that she can only go if she leaves baby Jack with him as he refuses to be parted from his son. Molly swallows hard and drops the bombshell that he is not Jack's father. Astounded Tyrone demands to know who is. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick and Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *The Joinery *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street Notes *Instead of the usual Coronation Street title sequence, this episode opens with Janice Battersby leaving the salon and sharing a quick word with Ken Barlow. As Ken walks up Coronation Street, a shortened version of the Coronation Street theme plays as the shot zooms out to show the Street in context, with the visuals of the surrounding streets and Metrolink tram passing over the viaduct created using CGI. *In a break with the usual pattern, the episode ends with a short sequence of clips trailing the following episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Molly reveals she is leaving and delivers the ultimate blow to Tyrone as he urges her to let him keep baby Jack; and Leanne and an elated Peter get ready for their hen and stag parties. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,470,000 viewers (7th place). *As part of Coronation Street's fiftieth anniversary celebrations, Episode 1 was repeated immediately following this episode, at 8.00pm. This was the episode's fifth repeat on terrestrial television. Previous outings included 1990 and 2000 for the thirtieth and fortieth anniversaries. *This episode was included in the ''Coronation Street - Tram Crash '' DVD released by ITV Home Entertainment on 21st February 2011. Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD